Jak wprawić w osłupienie upartą wiedźmę
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: Morrigan wiodła spokojne życie w głębi Głuszy Korcari, nie przejmując się problemami ludzi. Do czasu, aż natrafiła na kogoś, kto zniszczył cały jej spokój. Czy będzie potrafiła poradzić sobie z kimś, kto uparcie próbuje znaleźć sobie miejsce w jej życiu?


**Prawie wszystko, co się znajduje poniżej należy do Bioware. Cały świat i wszyscy bohaterowie nie są moją własnością. Ja mogę jedynie się poszczycić, że przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł i pożyczyłam od Bioware to wszystko just for fun :)**

**Żeby nie było, że ktoś poczuje się urażony, będziemy mieć tu do czynienia z romansem między dwoma kobietami (femslash). Wolę uprzedzić, niż potem na przykład się nasłuchać jak to deprawuję kogoś ;)**

* * *

_Rozdział pierwszy_

Ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się niespiesznie. Od długotrwałego siedzenia na gałęzi czuła się wyjątkowo obolała. Wciąż zadawała sobie to samo pytanie – po co właściwie tam siedziała? Gdy natknęła się na obozowisko kilka godzin wcześniej, sądziła, że trafiła jej się nieoczekiwana rozrywka. Ku jej rozczarowaniu mężczyźni jedynie kręcili się w tę i z powrotem, rozmawiając i wybuchając śmiechem od czasu do czasu. Nie byli przesadnie uzbrojeni. Proste, skórzane zbroje złożone z różnych części, jednoręczne miecz Jeśli miała zgadywać, uznałaby ich za rozbójników, jakich widywała często. I którzy często ginęli bez śladu w Dziczy. Zawsze tak samo aroganccy, pewni swojej siły, nieświadomi, że naturę nic nie obchodzi ich „potęga". Mogłaby wprawdzie pomóc im przeprawić się przez puszczę, ale nie istniał żaden powód, dla którego miałaby to zrobić. Wolała obserwować, jak sami próbują zwyciężyć okrutną naturę. Ów widok przynosił nieraz tyle radości!

Tej nocy jednak nie miała już ochoty czekać na reakcję bestii na obecność intruzów. Mężczyźni byli nudni jak wczorajsza potrawka z dzika, a jej plecy zdawały się boleśnie zastygnąć w jednej pozie. Musiała przykucnąć na konarze i rozruszać się ostrożnie, nim była gotowa do cichego odejścia. Nie sądziła wprawdzie, by którykolwiek z nich ją usłyszał, ale ostrożności nie za wiele. Spojrzała po raz ostatni na największy namiot, gdzie zgromadziło się wszystkich pięciu ludzi. Wnioskując po odgłosach i śmiechach mieli ze sobą całkiem okazałą baryłkę piwa.

Chwyciła się gałęzi powyżej jej głowy i już miała zeskoczyć jak kot, gdy nagle zamarła. Donośny krzyk przeszył ją jak rażący piorun, zatrzymując ją gwałtownie w miejscu. Po nim nadszedł kolejny pełen agonii krzyk. Głos kobiety wyrażający ogromny ból. Większa część jej umysłu mówiła, że to nie jej sprawa i powinna odejść. Zignorowała ją i przyjrzała się uważnie namiotowi. Śmiechy nasiliły się wraz z płaczem ranionej kobiety. Nie potrafiła rozpoznać słów, ale ten delikatny głos dźwięczał błaganiem. Przekrzywiła głowę, wsłuchując się w dźwięczny ton. Nawet agonia nie potrafiła ukryć melodyjnego brzmienia jej głosu. Stworzony do subtelności, pieśni, nie do cierpienia.

Choć rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że powinna odejść, ciekawość uparcie trzymała ją w miejscu. Kim była ta kobieta – _nie, dziewczyna_, poprawiła się w myślach – skąd się wzięła, dlaczego się nad nią pastwili? Ludzie byli dziwni, nie potrafiła ich zrozumieć. Kiedyś próbowała, uciekła od matki, by zgłębić tajniki świata, ale sądziła, że ten pociąg zmalał. Nie sądziła, że wciąż tkwi głęboko w niej, nie pozwalając jej teraz odejść.

Światło lampy w namiocie prześwitywało przez materiał, odsłaniając przed jej wzrokiem poruszające się sylwetki. Nie potrafiła ustalić, co dokładnie robili, ale wrzaski agonii nakierowywały jej myśli na pewien tor. Usadowiła się wygodniej na gałęzi akurat, gdy krzyki nagle ucichły. Nie minęło kilka sekund, a rozbrzmiały podniesione głosy mężczyzn, pełne przekleństw i wyzwisk. Wzmogła się szamotanina i z namiotu wypadła nagle tajemnicza kobieta, naga jak w dzień narodzin. Przekrzywiła lekko głowę, przyglądając się uważnie młodej dziewczynie. Włosy przypominały skołtunione kłaki, ale w świetle ognia kosmyki zdawały się płonąć żywym ogniem. Twarz i całe ciało miała posiniaczone od licznych uderzeń. Po jej smukłych nogach spływała ciemna ciecz, posoka płynąca wprost z jej kobiecej natury.

Tuż za nią wysypali się mężczyźni, czterech wściekłych ludzi z obnażoną męskością. Przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie, puszczając się w pościg za dziewczyną. Choć desperacko próbowała zbiec do lasu, nie była w stanie im umknąć. Najszybszy chwycił skórzany pasek otaczające jej szyję – z oddali wyglądało to na obrożę, jaką ludzie zakładają psom, by wymusić posłuszeństwo – i rzucił ją brutalnie na ziemię. Dziewczyna próbowała się podnieść, ale ciężki but spadł na jej kark, przygniatając ją do ziemi. Chociaż wiła się pod nim desperacko, nie potrafiła odzyskać upragnionej wolności. Pozostali mężczyźni szybko dołączyli, okrążając ją błyskawicznie. Z namiotu wyczołgał się ostatni z nich, trzymając rękę między nogami.

- Zabiję tę sukę! – wrzasnął, próbując się podnieść. Zdołał przyklęknąć, nim ból okazał się zbyt silny i posłał go z powrotem na ziemię. Jeden z jego towarzyszy powiedział coś cicho. – Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Ta mała kurwa mnie ugryzła!

Zaśmiała się cicho, rozumiejąc nagle, skąd jego nagłe kłopoty z osiągnięciem pionu. Musiała przyznać, że dziewczyna ją zaciekawiła. Sama, otoczona przez pięciu silnych mężczyzn, bez nadziei na ratunek, a jednak wciąż zaryzykowała tak brutalną ucieczkę. I chociaż musiała zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie przeżyje sama w wielkim lesie, a jednak wciąż wybrała śmierć z łap bestii niż pozostanie z nimi. I nic jej z tego nie przyszło. Mężczyźni z jakiegoś powodu nie chcieli – bądź nie mogli – jej zabić, ale wyraźnie jeszcze z nią nie skończyli. Lub chcieli ją ukarać za próbę ucieczki. Jeden z nich przyklęknął za nią i chwyciwszy jej biodra, uniósł je na wysokość swoich lędźwi. Z jej gardła wyrwał się kolejny przerażający, agonalny krzyk, przeszywający do szpiku kości, gdy mężczyzna posiadł ją gwałtownie.

Z obrzydzeniem obserwowała, jak bandyta rżnął tę młodą dziewczynę jak wściekły ogar sukę. Nieoczekiwanie dla niej samej zalała ją gorąca fala złości, podsycanej rozpaczliwymi krzykami. Imponowała jej odwaga dziewczyny – czy może jej desperackie pragnienie wolności. Wolność. Sama była jej pozbawiona, ale dlaczego miała pozwolić, by te bydlaki odebrały ją tej młodej kobiecie? Wiedziała, że nie powinna się mieszać, ale coś nie pozwalało jej odejść. Inni może nazwaliby to współczuciem, ale ona nie potrafiła tego nazwać.

Zeskoczyła zwinnie z drzewa, ale nie zagłębiła się w Dzicz. Ściągnęła kostur z pleców i pytając wciąż samą siebie, po co właściwie to robi, wkroczyła na teren obozowiska. Koncentrując w ciele magiczną energię, wciąż nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na własne pytanie. Czy było jej żal tej dziewczyny? Nie wiedziała, co to właściwie znaczy. Matka jej nigdy tego nie nauczyła.

Mężczyźni dostrzegli ją dopiero, gdy błyskawica poraziła jednego z nich. Padł na ziemię w konwulsjach tuż obok dziewczyny. Pozostali podskoczyli z zaskoczenia, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa. Trwoga w ich oczach zmalała, gdy ją ujrzeli. Na jej ustach zagościł złowrogi uśmiech. Zamachnęła się kosturem, a energia magiczna pomknęła nad ziemią, by uderzyć kolejnego z mężczyzn. Upadł twardo, a jego bucior przestał przygniatać kark dziewczyny.

- Wiedźma… - szepnął z trwogą następny bandyta. Wysunął się gwałtownie z dziewczyny i rzucił do ucieczki. Jego towarzysz przez kilka sekund był wyraźnie zagubiony. Akurat, by wystarczyło jej czasu na uwolnienie kolejnej błyskawicy. Piorun przemknął przez obozowisko i trafił prosto w plecy uciekającego. Ostatni ze stojących mężczyzn ocknął się w porę i sięgnął po długi sztylet na łopatce.

W kilku krokach znalazła się przy nim. Uderzenie kosturem w nadgarstek, krótki okrzyk bólu i zaskoczenia, błysk ostrza w powietrzu. Chwyciła zręcznie spadający sztylet i z przyjemnością płynnym ruchem wbiła stal w jego serce. Stał jeszcze przez kilka chwil z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy, aż popchnęła go lekko. Zwalił się bez życia na twardą ziemię.

Podeszła powoli do ostatniego z mężczyzn. Rozbójnik desperacko czołgał się do koni z nadzieją na szansę umknięcia jej magii. Kopnięciem obróciła go na plecy. Roześmiała się głośno widząc krew obficie płynącą z jego męskości. Aż żałowała, że dziewczyna nie miała więcej sił, by całkowicie pozbawić go tej zbędnej części ciała. Może nauczyłoby go to, że gdy złamie się człowieka do pewnego stopnia, budzą się pierwotne instynkty i rozpoczyna się walka o przetrwanie.

Spoglądała na niego z góry, wsłuchując się w błagania o litość. Litość, której nie miała. A przynajmniej nie dla takich jak on. Nie zważając na głośniejsze jęki, chwyciła kostur w obie dłonie i uniosła go przed sobą. Przymknęła oczy, napawając się tą chwilą. Jeden gwałtowny ruch, tryśnięcie krwi. Zapadła głęboka cisza.

Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, rozkoszując się zapachem świeżej krwi. Nazywali ją wiedźmą i nią była. Czy mówili o niej okrutna? Nie miał kto jej tak nazywać. Niewielu ludzi miało okazję ją ujrzeć, a ta część, która ośmieliła się spróbować podnieść na nią rękę w jakikolwiek sposób, nie dożyła chwili, by powiedzieć o niej cokolwiek. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że zabijała wszystkich, na jakich się natknęła. Przykładowo nie zamierzała pozbawiać życia tej dziewczyny. A skoro już o tym mowa…

Obróciła się powoli i uśmiechnęła kpiąco. Ognistowłosa dziewczyna była ranna, każdy idiota by to stwierdził. A jednak wciąż miała w sobie silną wolę życia. Wyraźnie brakło jej sił, by stanąć na nogi, ale wystarczyło ich, by próbowała doczołgać się do linii lasu. Oczywiście nie miała szans na ucieczkę przed Wiedźmą z Dziczy, ale jednak wciąż próbowała. Godne podziwu.

Ruszyła powoli jej śladem, omijając starannie ścieżkę krwi, którą pozostawiła za sobą dziewczyna. Zrównała się z nią spokojnie i przez chwilę szła wolno przy jej boku. Czuła rosnące zaciekawienie. Dziewczynie nie pozostała żadna nadzieja, widziała, jak jej dręczyciele giną jeden po drugim bez najmniejszego wysiłku, została sama z władającą magią wiedźmą i dalej się nie poddała. Intrygowało ją to o tyle, że każdy człowiek, jakiego dotąd spotkała, błagał o litość. Każdy prócz niej. Prócz jednej, młodej, ognistowłosej dziewczyny, złamanej do reszty, splugawionej, zmieszanej z błotem, potraktowanej jak psa, pozostawionej bez ratunku, bez nadziei. Tak, to bezwątpienia było ciekawe.

Przyspieszyła kroku i przykucnęła przed dziewczyną, która wreszcie zatrzymała się niepewnie. Uniosła głowę, aż jej jasne, błękitne tęczówki napotkały złociste. Całun ciszy objął je obie na kilka długich chwil. Wpatrywała się w te jasne oczy, zastanawiając się, dlaczego widzi w nich determinację. Oczekiwała strachu, błagania, czegokolwiek innego.

- Jak cię nazywają? – zapytała cicho, niemal wbrew sobie.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, a determinacja ustąpiła miejsca niepewności.

- Czego chcesz? – szepnęła, zbolałym, zachrypniętym od krzyków głosem. Od początku miała rację. Jej głos, choć zniekształcony przez cierpienie jakiego doznała, zachował swą dźwięczność.

Dziewczyna drgnęła gwałtownie, gdy niespiesznie wyciągnęła rękę w jej stronę. Zignorowała to, uchwyciła delikatnie jej podbródek i uniosła wyżej jej głowę, przyglądając się uważnie. Coś było w tej dziewczynie, coś, co sprawiało, że chciała jej pomóc. Coś podejrzanego, nienaturalnego, wyjątkowo irytującego. Musiałaby być ślepa, by nie zauważyć, że uroda dziewczyny zniewalała. Jasne oczy hipnotyzowały. Głos oczarowywał. Idealna zdradziecka istota. Uwodzicielska i mordercza. Nieokiełznana, dzika jak bestie z puszczy. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

- Zostań tu – poleciła cicho, podnosząc się powoli. Rozpięła klamrę, a uwolniony materiał spłynął po jej ramionach. Okryła lekko zszokowaną dziewczynę i ruszyła do namiotu. Nie obawiała się, że ognistowłosa mogłaby uciec. Była ranna, w samym środku puszczy. Dokąd mogłaby zbiec? Prosto w paszczę wilka? Czy może w potężne łapy niedźwiedzia?

_Po co w ogóle tracisz na nią czas?_, zapytał głosik w jej głowie.

_Czy ja wiem? Może być przydatna_, pomyślała spokojnie, przetrząsając skrzynki w namiocie. Ostrożnie przestąpiła nad leżącymi na ziemi sznurami i czymś, co przypominało nieco prowizoryczny knebel. Zrozumiała, dlaczego wcześniej nie widziała ani nie słyszała dziewczyny. Była pewna, że na jej ciele znajdzie ślady po unieruchamiających ją sznurach. Uznała to za godne potępienia. Mężczyzn było pięciu, dziewczyna jedna, a jednak musieli ją związać, by im nie zbiegła. Ludzie byli słabi.

Trzasnęła ze złością skrzynią i przysiadła na jej wieku, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Z godnych uwagi przedmiotów znalazła tylko srebrny naszyjnik z runicznymi wzorami, którym miała zamiar się zaopiekować. Po ubraniach dziewczyny nie było ani śladu. Wyjaśnienia były dwa – albo dopadli ją, jak już świeciła nagością (co akurat było nieco wątpliwe), albo po uwięzieniu zdarli z niej ubrania i wyrzucili, by jeszcze bardziej ją upokorzyć. Pamiętając o psiej obroży na jej szyi, uznała, że wersja druga jest wyjątkowo prawdopodobna. Ale wciąż nie wiedziała, co powinna z nią teraz zrobić. Jak już się wpakowała w tę sytuację, nie mogła teraz zostawić tej dziewczyny na pastwę krwiożerczych bestii. Nie mogła też zostać tu długo. Bestie nocy z pewnością już wyczuły słodki zapach posoki i zmierzają na żer.

Westchnęła i wyszła z namiotu. Rozejrzała się, a jej wzrok błyskawicznie odnalazł dziewczynę. Wciąż tkwiła dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, ale skuliła się, okrywając się szczelniej płaszczem. Nie mogła się jej zbytnio dziwić, wieczór, choć wiosenny, był zadziwiająco chłodny. Coś jednak, jakiś drobny szczegół, niewidoczny na pierwszy rzut oka, nie dawał jej spokoju. Rozglądała się uważnie, zbliżając się powoli i ostrożnie do dziewczyny, aż dostrzegła drobną niezgodność. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, spoglądając chwilę na mężczyznę, który jako jedyny miał tyle odwagi – bądź tak wielki poziom głupoty – by ją zaatakować. Dziewczyna coraz bardziej jej imponowała. Nie spotkała wprawdzie wielu ludzi, ale nigdy nie widziała takiej determinacji. Ciekawiło ją, co dziewczyna zamierzała zrobić, gdyby jej plan się powiódł, ale z przyczyn oczywistych nie chciała się przekonać – nie zamierzała doprowadzić do swojej porażki.

Stanęła nad dziewczyną, przypatrując się jej uważnie. Wbrew oczekiwaniom nie spadł na nią grad śmiercionośnych ciosów. Wręcz przeciwnie, została całkowicie zignorowana. Co znów obudziło jej niepokój i wzmogło czujność. Mimowolnie uchwyciła mocniej kostur.

- Ubierz to, może uda ci się nie zamarznąć na śmierć, co w twoim przypadku jest akurat wielce prawdopodobne – powiedziała cicho, rzucając dziewczynie koszulę.

Materiał opadł na trawę. Popełniła ogromny błąd, spoglądając na niego ze zdziwieniem. Ciemny płaszcz zafalował. Cofnęła się gwałtownie. Błysk stali. Świst kostura. Głuche uderzenie, ostrze spada, drewno wiruje. Zmiana rąk. Uderzenie w łokieć. Okrzyk zdziwienia. Chwyciła dziewczynę za kark, nim ta zapoznała się z bliska z twardą ziemią. Ścisnęła mocniej palce, ostrzegawczo. Ręka rudowłosej zatrzymała się w połowie drogi po upuszczony sztylet. Dyskretnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Była wyjątkowo wdzięczna za rany dziewczyny. Ciepła ciecz spłynęła po jej brzuchu. Zerknęła na rozcięty materiał na żebrach, nie mogąc się nadziwić. Jej magia była potężna, ale wciąż nie tak szybka, by zareagować na tak nagły atak.

- Gdybym chciała twojej zguby, nie przerwałabym tym głupcom ich małej zabawy, nie sądzisz? – syknęła groźnie. Dziewczyna nie zareagowała. – Mogłabym cię zniszczyć w każdej chwili. Nie widzę jednak powodu, by zadawać sobie ten trud. Mam dziś dobry dzień, więc dam ci wybór. Doceń to, bo nie każdy może go otrzymać – zamilkła, przyglądając się uważnie dziewczynie. Wyraźnie nie chciała dać po sobie niczego poznać, ale jej mięśnie napięły się wyczuwalnie. – Możesz tu zostać i zaczekać, aż wilki zwietrzą twój trop i zdecydują się ukrócić twoje cierpienia bądź odłożyć na bok głupoty i udać się ze mną.

Głęboka cisza zapadła po jej słowach. Wciąż nie potrafiła zrozumieć, co ją podkusiło, by się wtrącić. Tym bardziej nie mogła pojąć, skąd ten nagły pomysł, by zabrać dziewczynę ze sobą. Lekkie pieczenie z płytkiego rozpięcia rozpraszało ją, ale nie na tyle, by jej umysł zaczął tworzyć tak absurdalne wymysły. Coś jednak jej podpowiadało, że może wynieść z tego korzyści. Rzecz jasna, nigdy by jej to nie przyszło do głowy, gdyby jej matka była gdzieś w pobliżu. Flemeth jednak tymczasowo opuściła puszczę i miała nie powrócić przed upływem jeszcze kilku dni. Mogła się więc przekonać, czy jej intuicja nie próbowała jej w tajemniczy sposób oszukać.

- Czego chcesz ode mnie?

Przykro było słuchać tego melodyjnego głosu zniekształconego przez cierpienie. Część niej samej chciała się przekonać, jak faktycznie brzmi głos dziewczyny, bez echa agonii.

- Od ciebie? Czego mogłabym chcieć od ciebie? Do niczego mi nie jesteś potrzebna. Wręcz ośmielę się zauważyć, że to ja mogę być potrzebna tobie, głupia dziewczyno – zakpiła. – Więc? Masz zamiar tutaj zostać? – Cisza. Przeczący ruch głową. – Tak sądziłam. Będziesz potrafiła utrzymać się w siodle? – Chwila wahanie, skinięcie. – Doskonale. Wystarczająco czasu już straciłyśmy, pora ruszać. Dla własnego dobra nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek – ostrzegła groźnie, rozluźniając powoli uścisk.

Dziewczyna spojrzała tęsknie na sztylet, ale nie sięgnęła po niego. Chwyciła za to koszulę z trawy. Ubiór był na nią o wiele za duży, ale przynajmniej skrył nagość i schronił odrobinę przed wieczornym chłodem. W połączeniu z płaszczem wyglądała jeszcze bardziej absurdalnie, ale w dziczy nie liczy się wygląd, a zdolność przetrwania.

Poprowadziła dziewczynę na skraj obozowiska, gdzie wierzchowce pasły się w spokoju, nie przejmując się wcześniejszym zamieszaniem. Teraz, gdy adrenalina wyparowała, rudowłosa poruszała się z wyraźnym trudem. Jej ciało stało się ociężałe, ramiona opadły, jakby przygniecione niewidocznym ciężarem czy brzemieniem. Otuliła się mocniej płaszczem, chroniąc wymęczony organizm przed zimnem. Jej skóra chorobliwie pobladła, a krew wokół ust odcinała się kontrastem i w połączeniu z nierealnie jasnymi oczami i ognistymi włosami nadawała jej demonicznego wyglądu. Chociaż miała świadomość, że dziewczyna jest złamana i wycieńczona, to jednak wciąż czuła, że musi przy niej zachować ostrożność. Zupełnie jakby ta rudowłosa, ranna młoda kobieta miała się zmienić w zwierzę w potrzasku, które będzie walczyć o wolność do ostatniej kropli krwi.

Jak na przekór wierzchowce zostały wcześniej rozsiodłane. Osobiście nie miała bladego pojęcia, jak powinno im się zakładać ten przeklęty, ludzki wynalazek, ale na szczęście nie musiała uciekać się do metody prób i błędów. Dziewczyna zwyczajnie wspięła się na grzbiet zwierzęcia, wspierając się na pobliskim pieńku. Krzywiła się długą chwilę, nim udało jej się znaleźć taką pozycję, by nie sprawiać sobie jeszcze więcej bólu. Ostrożnie objęła udami wierzchowca, a w jej jasnych oczach pojawiło się pytanie.

Poruszyła się niespokojnie. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś spoglądał na nią pytająco. Nie przywykła do tego. Właściwie jej dotychczasowe kontakty z ludźmi ograniczały się do obserwacji i ewentualnego wymierzania kary, gdy jakiś agresor z butą zagłębił się zbytnio w puszczę. Nie licząc matki, nie napotkała jeszcze nikogo, kto na widok jej potęgi nie uciekał, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Może właśnie dlatego postanowiła pomóc dziewczynie. Jej zachowanie obudziło znów tę ciekawość świata, chęć poznania jego tajemnic, którą Flemeth uparcie próbowała ukrócić.

Uchwyciła pewniej kostur i bez słowa złapała sznur otaczający koński łeb. Zwierzę szarpnęło głową niezadowolone, ale posłusznie ruszyło za nią w głąb Dziczy. Podróż wydała jej się wyjątkowo nużąca. Przywykła do przemierzaniu bezkresnego lasu na czterech łapach, nie zaś pieszo prowadząc wierzchowca z ranną dziewczyną na grzbiecie. Nużyło ją nie tylko mozolne przedzieranie się przez zarośla, ale i ciągłe uważanie na własne plecy. Choć jednak była znudzona, wciąż zachowywała ostrożność i czujność. Dzięki temu błyskawicznie zareagowała na podejrzany dźwięk ze sobą. Obróciła się błyskawicznie i zdołała chwycić dziewczynę za ramię, nim ta całkiem osunęła się z końskiego grzbietu. Z westchnięciem wepchnęła ją z powrotem na wierzchowca, licząc, że może jakimś dziwnym sposobem uda jej się nie ześlizgnąć ponownie. Nie dziwiła się, że rudowłosa zemdlała, była raczej zaskoczona, że nastąpiło to tak późno. Po takich przeżyciach ciało potrzebowało regeneracyjnego snu, a skoro nie mogło go otrzymać z dobrej woli, musiało się upomnieć o swoje. Dzięki temu też zmalało ryzyko, że jakiś głupi pomysł przyjdzie do tej rudej głowy.

Kolejne dwa dni upłynęły niemal w całkowitej ciszy. Dziewczyna nie odezwała się ani słowem, odkąd obudziła się w chacie Flemeth. W milczeniu przyjęła ofiarowane jej ubranie i podobnie nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku przy każdym posiłku. Większość czasu spędzała siedząc nad jeziorem, wpatrując się ponuro w ciemną toń. Dopiero wieczorami przenosiła się bliżej, do ogniska, łaknąc jego ciepła. Odżywczy sen i staranna kąpiel w chłodnej wodzie wywarły na niej dobry skutek, zmieniając ją znów w człowieka. Zniknęła chorobliwa bladość, odeszły w niepamięć cienie pod oczami. Ogniste włosy nabrały połysku i miękkości, a jej twarz uwolniła się od zakrzepłej krwi. Stała się piękną, młodą kobietą, pozornie delikatną, ale morderczą. Zdawała się poruszać swobodnie, ale każdy krok był wyważony, każdy ruch ukazywał kryjące się w niej napięcie. Najwięcej zdradzały oczy, pałające zimnym pragnieniem zemsty, które jednak malało z każdą kolejną godziną. Największą tajemnicę skrywały jej myśli. Gdy jednak siedziała tak skulona na brzegu, obejmując ramionami kolana, najpewniej wracała do ponurych wspomnień. Wydarzeń, które zaprowadziły ją do Głuszy Korcari.

Z westchnięciem sięgnęła po kolejne warzywo, zastanawiając się po raz tysięczny już, po co właściwie się w to wpakowała. Mogła zwyczajnie zabić tych ludzi i odejść, nie przejmując się dziewczyną. Miałaby święty spokój i żadnych problemów z rudowłosą istotą, która najwyraźniej obrała sobie za życiowy cel udawanie niemego ducha. _Pozbądź się jej_, podpowiedział głosik w jej głowie. _Jej obecność tylko niszczy twój…_

_- _Leliana.

Cichy głos rozbrzmiał tak niespodziewanie, że na moment została całkowicie oderwana od rzeczywistości. Ostrze wykorzystało prędko jej nieuwagę i przeszło gładko przez warzywo, by zatopić się w jej dłoni. Zacisnęła zęby i z odrazą spojrzała na strużkę krwi.

- Cieszy mnie niezmiernie twój powrót do świata żywych, ale mogłaś z nim poczekać, aż odłożę nóż – syknęła z przyganą.

Dziewczyna oderwała wzrok od ognia i uniosła głowę zdezorientowana. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się na widok skapującej krwi.

- Ja… Przepraszam, nie chciałam, żebyś się zraniła. Ja tylko… Pytałaś jak mam na imię – rudowłosa powiedziała cicho, zwieszając głowę z pokorą.

- Owszem, pytałam. Dwa dni temu. – Na policzki dziewczyny wypłynął delikatny rumieniec. Westchnęła. – Możesz mi mówić Morrigan – mruknęła niechętnie. Wrzuciła pokrojone warzywo do wiszącego nad ogniem kociołka i odłożyła na bok nóż. Wstała, by udać się do chaty po opatrunek, a ledwie wróciła, dziewczyna zerwała się z miejsca.

- Pozwól mi to zrobić. To… z mojej winy się skaleczyłaś – odezwała się szybko. Jej głos, nawet wypełniony silnym poczuciem winy, brzmiał wyjątkowo melodyjnie.

Pierwszą, odruchową reakcją, jaka jej się nasunęła, była kategoryczna odmowa. Druga jednak była już bardziej praktyczna – skoro dziewczyna sama rwie się do pomocy, czemu by z niej nie skorzystać? Należy jej się jakaś rekompensata za marnowanie czasu, jaki musiała spędzić na warzeniu maści na rany dziewczyny. Nieufność była jednak silna, zwykłe podanie rudowłosej opatrunku wymagało nie lada wysiłku. Ostrożnie usiadła przy ogniu, obserwując uważnie Lelianę, gdy odeszła, by zwilżyć w wodzie kawałek materiału. Wróciła szybko i przyklękła wyjątkowo blisko, by uważnie obejrzeć skaleczenie. Jej delikatny dotyk, gdy starannie zmywała krew był… zadziwiająco przyjemny. Może nie miała za sobą wykształcenia leczniczego, ale wyraźnie wiedziała, co robi. Każdy ruch był ostrożny i przemyślany, by nawet przypadkiem nie spowodować bólu. Jej delikatne palce muskały lekko dłoń Morrigan przy zawijaniu opatrunku, pozostawiając na skórze dziwne mrowienie. Związała ostrożnie materiał i po sekundzie wahania ujęła jej rękę w obie dłonie. Morrigan momentalnie znieruchomiała. Zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się morderczo w twarz dziewczyny, ale ta nawet na nią nie patrzyła. Wzrok utkwiony miała w złączonych dłoniach, a z jej oczu bił wyraźny smutek.

- Jestem ci winna podziękowania – wyszeptała ledwie słyszalnie. – Gdyby cię tam nie było, pewnie dalej musiałabym nosić te upokorzenia i ból. Może w końcu udałoby mi się uciec, ale co mi po tym, skoro nie miałam gdzie pójść? Zawiodłam się na ludziach, tych ledwie poznanych i tych bliskich. Dałaś mi znów nadzieję, nadzieję, że może nie wszystkie serca są z kamienia. Ofiarowałaś mi łaskę, choć mogłaś zwyczajnie odejść. Wyciągnęłaś do mnie dłoń, a ja chciałam cię jej pozbawić. Jednak wciąż nie odeszłaś, a zabrałaś mnie do swojego domu. Nie wiesz nawet, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy. – Uniosła głowę. Jasne oczy pałały wdzięcznością. Czymś, z czym nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkała. I co sprawiło, że nie miała pojęcia, jak zareagować. – Dziękuję ci, Morrigan, dziękuję, że nie odwróciłaś się i zdecydowałaś uratować moje marne życie – szepnęła Leliana i przysunęła się, by złożyć delikatny pocałunek na policzku Morrigan.

Czuła się, jakby ktoś potraktował każdy mięsień w jej ciele zaklęciem paraliżującym. Dziwny prąd przebiegł po jej kręgosłupie w dół i w górę. W szoku wpatrywała się w ognistowłosą dziewczynę, a jej umysł próbował przyswoić to, co się właśnie stało. Nie była przyzwyczajona do jakiegokolwiek dotyku. Wręcz nie potrafiła zrozumieć, po co ludzie to robią, czemu naruszają czyjąś przestrzeń osobistą. Jednak to, co teraz miało miejsce, całkowicie i doszczętnie przeszło jej pojęcie, wyłączyło zmysłu i zatrzymało świat. Nikt nigdy nie uczynił niczego podobnego w stosunku do niej. Nawet Flemeth, będą jej matką, nie przejawiała takiego zachowania, nie dotykała jej z taką… delikatnością, z takim uczuciem. Tymczasem ta… Leliana, piękna, młoda kobieta z czarującym głosem, hipnotyzującymi oczami i pocieszną, chłopięcą fryzurą, właśnie ona zdecydowała się zabłysnąć odwagą i naruszyć przestrzeń osobistą wiedźmy z Głuszy Korcari w tak bezczelny sposób!

Nieoczekiwanie na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, a w oczach zamigotały iskierki rozbawienia.

- Słyszałam opowieści o spojrzeniu zamieniającym w kamień, ale nigdy nie sądziłam, że drobny pocałunek może mieć…

Wyszarpnęła gwałtownie rękę z lekkiego uścisku jej dłoni. Uśmiech zniknął w jednej chwili, zmieciony jej wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Nie waż się nigdy więcej tego robić – wycedziła ze złością. Nie baczyła, czy rani uczucia dziewczyny. Zupełnie jej to nie obchodziło. Przerażało ją natomiast, że ten drobny pocałunek, muśnięcie warg, mogło wywołać dziwną falę przyjemności w jej ciele.

- Ja… Przepraszam – wyszeptała Leliana ze skruchą, odsuwają się, by wrócić na swoje miejsce przy ogniu.

Odetchnęła głęboko, zwalczając chęć potraktowania dziewczyny siłą żywiołów. Nie po to ją uratowała, by teraz ją zabijać. W końcu żywego ciała łatwiej się pozbyć niż trupa. Co znów przypomniało jej, że Flemeth w końcu wróci i niekoniecznie będzie zadowolona, widząc nieproszonego gościa.

- Nie możesz tu zostać – oznajmiła oschle, obserwując uważnie dziewczynę. Smutek w jasnych oczach pogłębił się, a przy nim rozbłysło zagubienie.

- Chcesz, żebym odeszła? Teraz? – zapytała cicho, niemal ze strachem w głosie.

- Nie w tej chwili, głupia dziewczyno – prychnęła z irytacją. – Nie mam jednak zamiaru niańczyć cię wiecznie, w końcu będziesz musiała odejść.

Leliana w milczeniu kiwnęła głową i utkwiła wzrok w ogniu. Jej ramiona wyraźnie opadły, przygniecione znów tajemniczym brzemieniem. Nie pytała, cóż takiego jej się przydarzyło. Nie chciała wiedzieć. Bała się, że mogłaby poczuć jakieś dziwne uczucia, jak ta wcześniejsza, niewytłumaczalna litość. Wystarczyła jej nieszczęsna świadomość, że dziewczyna zdawała się nie chcieć odejść. Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć…

Poranek zastał ją w starej wieży przy chacie, którą Flemeth przed laty przerobiła na mały magazyn. Nigdy nie potrafiła tego pojąć, ale jej matka czerpała dziwną przyjemność z kolekcjonowania trofeów po zbłąkanych podróżnikach, którzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia, by przeżyć w Głuszy. Zawsze uważała to za kompletny idiotyzm, ale ten jeden raz mógł się okazać przydatny. Skoro już zajęła się dziewczyną, nie wypadało po prostu wyrzucić ją w las bez możliwości obrony. Dlatego też przekopywała się przez zwały napierśników, mieczy i innych śmieci, by znaleźć coś, co mogło zwiększyć jej szanse na przeżycie.

- Co robisz?

Huk, jaki rozległ się po tym krótkim pytaniu zadanym melodyjnym tonem, porównywalny był jedynie z burzowym grzmotem. Stalowy pancerz, który trzymała akurat w rękach, znajdował się teraz na samym dole kopca, utworzonego poprzez strącenie halabardy podtrzymującej ciężką zbroję płytową, o którą znów oparta była wielka pawęż, przytrzymująca jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy, porozrzucanych teraz w nieładzie. Westchnęła ciężko, zaciskając pięści i próbując zwalczyć żądzę mordu.

- Zastanawiam się, jak cię uśmiercić, nie pozostawiając ciała – wycedziła, spoglądają ze złością na zaspaną twarz dziewczyny.

Leliana uśmiechnęła się lekko. Potarła oczy, odganiając resztki senności i przysiadła na pobliskiej zbroi, rozglądając się wokół z ciekawością.

- Okazała kolekcja – przyznała po chwili.

- Poraziła mnie niezmiernie twoja wyjątkowa zdolność obserwacji – zakpiła Morrigan. W oddali dostrzegła przedmiot, którego poszukiwała od dłuższego czasu. Odrzuciła na bok okrągłą tarczę, by móc go dosięgnąć.

- Zawsze jesteś taka niemiła? – W głosie rudowłosej zabrzmiała lekka uraza.

- Zawsze jesteś taka irytująca? – odparła pytaniem. Wygrzebała spod sterty śmieci lekki pancerz z ćwiekowanej skóry i bez ostrzeżenia rzuciła go Lelianie. Cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia i głuchy dźwięk uderzenia wywołały złośliwy uśmiech na jej twarzy. – Powinien ci pasować, ale lepiej przymierz. Potrafisz się posługiwać dwoma ostrzami jednocześnie, czy prędzej posiekasz się na drobne kawałeczki?

- Umiem walczyć dwoma mieczami. – Znów urażony ton. Musiała przyznać, że zaczynała czerpać przyjemność z przedrzeźniania jej.

- Cóż za szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu – mruknęła pod nosem.

Odkopała spod zwałów metalu dwa długie sztylety. Obrzuciła wzrokiem pobojowisko i wzruszyła ramionami. Flemeth wyjątkowo rzadko zaglądała do wieży, więc nie czuła potrzeby uporządkować tego bałaganu. I tak zawsze panował tu nieokiełznany chaos.

Obróciła się akurat by zobaczyć, jak Leliana wykręcała się, by zobaczyć czy z tyłu zbroja leży na niej równie dobrze. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać drobnego, rozbawionego uśmiechu. Chociaż dziewczyna niezmiernie ją irytowała, w dziwny sposób stanowiła ciekawe towarzystwo. Jej głos miał miłe dla ucha brzmienie, a zachowanie stawało się coraz swobodniejsze. Minęły dwa dni, odkąd odezwała się przy ognisku, a z każdą chwilą smutek w jej błękitnych oczach malał. Wciąż krył się gdzieś pod powierzchnią, ale na wierzch wychodził tylko, gdy sądziła, że Morrigan jej nie widzi. Stała się na tyle bezczelna, że poprzedniego wieczoru wyrwała jej z ręki nóż i ogłosiła, że sama przygotuje kolację. Morrigan miała ogromne obawy, czy uda im się to przeżyć – oczywiście wyraziła głośno swoje obawy – ale posiłek o dziwo okazał się smaczny i nawet nie trujący.

- Stójże w miejscu, nie masz oczu z tyłu głowy, więc choćbyś się w kółko kręciła i tak nic na tym nie zyskasz, a jedynie zrobisz z siebie jeszcze większą kretynkę – powiedziała wreszcie, podchodząc powoli do Leliany. Dziewczyna posłała jej niezadowolone spojrzenie, ale stanęła spokojnie. – Chociaż przy twojej pustej głowie nie jestem pewna, czy możesz być większą kretynką – dodała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

- Jesteś taka zabawna – prychnęła Leliana, krzywiąc się z niezadowoleniem.

Morrigan uśmiechnęła się z wyższością. Choć dziewczyna wyraźnie czuła się coraz lepiej w jej towarzystwie – co dziwiło ją niezmiernie, gdyż była daleka od zawierania przyjaźni – wciąż nie odważyła się odciąć na zaczepkę. Raz jeden coś wyraźnie cisnęło się na jej usta, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. Niezmiernie zastanowiło to Morrigan, ale nie próbowała dociekać. Nie chciała, by Leliana wyczuła jej zainteresowanie. Nic jej przecież nie interesowało i tak miało pozostać.

Znieruchomiała nagle. Uśmiech w jednej chwili zniknął z jej twarzy. Zignorowała pytające spojrzenie Leliany i wyszła na powietrze, rozglądając się z niepokojem. Nie oczekiwała, że może to nastąpić tak szybko, a jednak poczuła wyraźnie. Potężna aura magii gdzieś w oddali. Poruszała się. Zbliżała. Morrigan zaklęła w myślach. Chwyciła Lelianę za ramię i przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Wcisnęła jej w dłonie sztylety, by za chwilę popchnąć ją w stronę lasu.

- Odejdź stąd, szybko – poleciła pospiesznie, ignorując jej zdumienie.

- Ale…

- Już! Znikaj stąd w tej chwili, wynoś się! – rzuciła ze złością, popychając ją mocniej. Leliana uchyliła usta, ale nim zdążyła się odezwać, dłoń Morrigan poruszyła się gwałtownie. Uderzenie wręcz zahuczało w otaczającej je ciszy. W oczach dziewczyny pojawił się prawdziwy szok. Dotknęła ostrożnie zaczerwienionego policzka, patrząc na wiedźmę z niedowierzaniem. – Powiedziałam, że masz się wynosić. Nigdy tu nie wracaj, nie chcę cię więcej widzieć – wycedziła groźnie.

Leliana stała jeszcze przez chwilę, ale gdy brunetka znów uniosła rękę, cofnęła się gwałtownie. Obróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła do lasu. Morrigan wpatrywała się uważnie w jej plecy, aż cała sylwetka dziewczyny zniknęła między drzewami. Westchnęła ciężko. Nie tak planowała to wszystko, ale nie przewidziała, że matka mogła tak szybko wrócić. Zamknęła szczelnie magazyn i usiadła przy palenisku, mając przed oczami przerażone spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. Krusząc niespiesznie wysuszone zioła, zastanawiała się, czy ta młoda dziewczyna będzie potrafiła poradzić sobie sama w Głuszy Korcari.

Nie minęło kilka minut, a powietrze zafalowało poruszone ogromnymi skrzydłami. Nie uniosła nawet głowy, gdy smok wylądował i poświęcił kilka chwil, by zmienić postać. Poczekała, aż starsza kobieta zbliży się do niej i dopiero wówczas się odezwała.

- Witaj, matko.

- Morrigan, jak dobrze cię znów widzieć. - Skrzywiła się. Głos Flemeth brzmiał w jej uszach jeszcze starzej niż zwykle. – Miałaś gości?

Ręka zadrżała jej przez ułamek sekundy. Miała wielką nadzieję, że umknęło to uwadze wiedźmy.

- Skąd taki pomysł? Dobrze wiesz, że nie miałabym kogo tutaj gościć – odparła spokojnym, opanowanym tonem.

- Dziecko, dlaczego próbujesz mnie oszukać? Myślisz, że nie potrafię wyczuć, że ktoś tu był? – Dłonie Morrigan znieruchomiały, a Flemeth zacmokała z niezadowoleniem. – Sądziłam, że udało mi się wyplenić z ciebie ten niezdrowy pociąg do świata, który może cię tylko skrzywdzić. Chyba pora naprawić błąd i ponowić wcześniejszą lekcję…

Uderzenie niemal zbiło ją z nóg. Odzyskała szybko równowagę i spojrzała wściekle na mężczyznę. W jego oczach pojawiło się zdumienie. Magia przepłynęła przez jej ciało, a między palcami zaiskrzyły pioruny. Próbował się uchylić, ale zacisnęła palce wokół jego twarzy. Zdołał jedynie wrzasnąć z agonią, gdy błyskawica poraziła jego ciało. Padł martwy na posadzkę u jej stóp. Uniosła głowę, szukając kolejnego samobójcy, ale ostatni był na tyle rozsądny, by odrzucić broń. Pozostawiła rozmowę z nim Strażniczce, a sama wróciła wzrokiem i myślami do kobiety, której oczekiwała nie ujrzeć nigdy więcej. Nic się nie zmieniła. Rude włosy zachowały swój ognisty blask, jasne oczy błyszczały hipnotycznie, a głos brzmiał równie niezwykle. Jedynie ubiór sprawiał, że w żołądku Morrigan wszystko się przewracało. Szata Zakonu rzucała się boleśnie w oczy, niemal krzycząc, że dziewczyna całkiem już straciła rozum i powierzyła życie wymyślonej istocie, jaką był Stwórca.

Tak się zatraciła w obserwacji, badaniu każdego szczegółu jej twarzy, że właściwie nie zauważyła, kiedy dyskusja dobiegła końca. Mężczyzna zniknął, a elfia Strażniczka zwróciła się ku rudowłosej, której melodyjny głos wypełnił pomieszczenie.

- Pozwólcie, że się przedstawię. Jestem…

- Leliana.

Nawet powietrze zamarło ze zdziwieniem. Cztery pary oczu zwróciły się ku niej zdumione. Nawet ta durna kupa futra musiała zadawać sobie pytanie, skąd Morrigan mogłaby znać imię nowo poznanej, skoro całe życie spędziła w izolacji. Rzecz jasna nie wyjawiłaby tego nikomu, nawet gdyby akurat sama nie próbowała zrozumieć, po co się wtrąciła. Nie mogła jednak cofnąć czasu. Prawdę powiedziawszy, poczuła dziwne ciepło na sercu, gdy w oczach Leliany rozbłysła radość.

- Morri…

Odwróciła się gwałtownie i prawie wypadła z karczmy, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Musiała wyjść, potrzebowała znaleźć się jak najdalej. Wspomnienia zamajaczyły przed jej oczami. Chwila, gdy uderzyła Lelianę w twarz, by zmusić ją do odejścia. Zranienie w oczach dziewczyny. Pomogła jej, by później wyrzucić ją bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Czuła się winna. Prawdziwie winna. Dławiła się wyrzutami sumienia. Robiło jej się słabo od tego. Nigdy nie czuła się winna i niczego nie żałowała. Nigdy! Nawet gdy podniosła rękę na Lelianę. Aż do teraz. Aż do chwili, gdy ujrzała w jej oczach prawdziwe szczęście. Szczęście, które pojawiło się na widok Morrigan. Nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć. Dziewczyna nie powinna chcieć mieć z nią cokolwiek wspólnego. Powinna…

- Morrigan, zaczekaj!

Zamarła. Melodyjny głos odbił się echem w jej głowie. Uderzenie. Zranienie. Poczucie winy. Rozejrzała się niezbyt przytomnie, by odkryć, że nogi zaniosły ją nad rzekę, z dala od zabudowań. Nie zauważyła nawet, jak się tam znalazła. Minęło kilka długich lat, sądziła, że już dawno zapomniała o tej rannej, młodej dziewczynie, która wzbudziła jej litość. Wystarczyło jednak jedno spojrzenie na jej twarz, by wspomnienia zalały ją potężną falą.

- Morrigan? – Drgnęła, słysząc ten głos tuż za plecami. – Chciałam tylko… porozmawiać. Nie musisz uciek…

- Ja nie uciekam! – warknęła przez ramię. Jednocześnie była wściekła, czuła się winna i pożerały ją wyrzuty sumienia, a to wszystko powodowało silny ból głowy. _Co się z tobą dzieje?!_

- Ja… Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że się nie gniewam – odezwała się znów Leliana, podchodząc bliżej. Niemal poczuła dłoń zmierzającą na jej ramię, ale ta wycofała się w porę. – Jestem ci wdzięczna za uratowanie mi życia i nie chowam urazy za to, że kazałaś mi odejść. Rozumiem, że miałaś powód, by to zrobić. – Zacisnęła powieki, słysząc znów ten przeklęty dźwięk, jaki wywołała jej dłoń w zderzeniu z twarzą niczemu nie winnej Leliany. Dźwięk, który sprawiał, że przechodził ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Bardziej poczuła, niż usłyszała, że dziewczyna się przesunęła. Gdy otworzyła oczy, dostrzegła ją tuż przed sobą. Błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w nią ostrożnie, niemal z obawą, ale po chwili na jej ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. – Jesteś piękną kobietą, Morrigan.

- Powiedz mi coś czego nie wiem – mruknęła, nim zdążyłaby ugryźć się w język.

Głośny śmiech Leliany wypełnił okolicę i napełnił zimne serce wiedźmy przyjemnym ciepłem. Poczucie winy nieznacznie zmalało. Kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem, rudowłosa sięgnęła pod szatę i ściągnęła srebrny naszyjnik. Morrigan poczuła się nieswojo, gdy Leliana chwyciła jej dłoń i zacisnęła jej palce na przedmiocie nagrzanym od ciepła jej ciała. Zerknęła podejrzliwie na tajemniczy uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny i przyjrzała się naszyjnikowi. Wyglądał prosto, ale zdobiły go niezliczone runy, nadając mu tajemniczy, wręcz mistyczny wygląd.

- To prezent dla ciebie w podziękowaniu za to, co dla mnie zrobiłaś – powiedziała cicho Leliana. Wiedźma uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Prosiłam Stwórcę, by pozwolił mi znów cię spotkać, żebym mogła ci to wręczyć.

Morrigan już otwierała usta, by wykpić jej wiarę w nieistniejącą istotę, ale Leliana znów to zrobiła. Jej delikatne usta dotknęły lekko policzka wiedźmy, pozbawiając ją słów. Mogłaby zliczyć na palcach jednej dłoni wszystkie sytuacje, gdy nie potrafiła się wysłowić. Zawsze uważała to za prawie niemożliwie, ale Leliana już drugi raz sprawiła, że słowa zamarły na jej ustach. Nie była pewna, czy to z nią się dzieje coś niepokojącego, czy to ta dziewczyna ma dar. Dar pozbawiania słów wiedźmy. Dar wywoływania poczucia winy. Dar budzenia litości. Dar sprawiania, że nawet w kamiennym sercu może zakiełkować ziarenko ciepła.

Naszyjnik zawirował w powietrzu, odbijając promienie słońca. Jedynie refleks Leliany uchronił go przed bliskim spotkaniem z twardą ziemią. Nim dziewczyna wyszła z szoku, Morrigan zacisnęła palce na tej przeklętej szacie Zakonu. Wyczuła pod materiałem twardość pancerza – przynajmniej ta kretynka nie okazała się jeszcze większą idiotką, by biegać bez ochrony. Przyciągnęła ją gwałtownie, a jej drapieżne tęczówki przyszpiliły te błękitne.

- Strażniczka może ciągnąć za sobą, kogo jej się żywnie podoba, nic mnie to nie obchodzi – syknęła wściekle, zniżając głos do szeptu. – Tak samo nie obchodzi mnie zupełnie, co się z tobą stanie, czy pożrą cię wściekłe bestie, czy pomioty rozerwą cię na strzępy. Jedyne, co mnie interesuje, to żebyś zapamiętała dokładnie, żeby się do mnie nie zbliżać. Wejdź na mój teren, a nie będę ręczyć za siebie.

Odepchnęła wciąż zszokowaną Lelianę i odwróciła się na pięcie. Nie zatrzymując się, poinformowała stojącą na uboczu Szarą Strażniczkę, że będzie czekała w obozie. Potrzebowała teraz spokoju, chwili wyciszenia, z dala od tych wszystkich natrętów. Musiała znaleźć sposób, by niedowierzanie i poczucie zranienia na twarzy Leliany zniknęły sprzed jej oczu.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Muszę mówić, że komentarze są bardziej niż mile widziane? Jeśli przeczytałeś/łaś zostaw kilka słów, żebym wiedziała, czy mam się w piekle smażyć, czy może raczej pisać dalej ;)**


End file.
